


Dragonflies

by tenmillionotters



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: He turned to Taka, the young man was still gazing at the stars. Millions of lights danced in his eyes. Despite everything that had happened to them, he was still so optimistic. He had a way of seeing the world that was so different from everything he had ever known.No matter how much pain, how many hardships and challenges he faced, Taka only continued growing. It was a strength that Ryuzo knew he’d never have, a strength born from kindness. The belief that the world, at its very core, was good.
Relationships: Ryuzo/Taka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Dragonflies

**Author's Note:**

> The AU is an original idea by @/tannatello on twitter. 
> 
> Dedicated to my little GoTsu family who helped me write this 💕

They slept nearby the camp, close enough to be safe but distant enough to be alone. They made a bed under the stars. They built a home within each other. 

Ryuzo gazed up at the endless sky above them, millions of little lights were flickering in the dark. Taka breathed easy. Even when he closed his eyes, he could see the good blacksmith smile. Warmth spread through his body as he envisioned the corners of his mouth pull up.

“I’m glad that Jin was right…” 

“About what?” 

“That you’d come back to me.”

For a moment, he allowed himself to reflect on all that had happened. In Shimura’s eyes he had sold out to the enemy. His uncle, his father, his mentor. He has rejected him, to Shimura Ryuzo was dead. 

Still, he endured the torture they put him through. No words could describe the inner conflict he felt while he had to betray his own people. All just to keep a man safe who had cast him aside without giving him the chance to explain himself. 

He turned to Taka, the young man was still gazing at the stars. Millions of lights danced in his eyes. Despite everything that had happened to them, he was still so optimistic. He had a way of seeing the world that was so different from everything he had ever known. 

No matter how much pain, how many hardships and challenges he faced, Taka only continued growing. It was a strength that Ryuzo knew he’d never have, a strength born from kindness. The belief that the world, at its very core, was good. 

If he could only be a little more like Taka, he would be a much better man. 

“Ryuzo… stop staring at me like that,” there was something so sweet about his laughter. For a moment it felt as though they hadn’t just endured months of painful torture and separation. 

The other man moved in closer, resting his head against Ryuzo’s chest. “I missed this,” while they were still prisoners to the enemy, Ryuzo had often pressed Taka’s head against his chest to muffle the sound of the screams and cries. 

Would anyone else ever understand what feeling it stirred up within him? It felt as though he only was truly at peace when he listened to the soft beating of Ryuzo’s heart. Until now, he had never had a home. He had his sister, but this was different. Something he had never felt before. 

“Taka…?” 

His breathing was slow, steady. Ryuzo couldn’t help but smile to himself, pulling the sleeping blacksmith closer. A warm smell always lingered in his hair. The older man inhaled it deeply before he mindlessly kissed the other’s forehead. For a moment he froze when Taka murmured in his sleep, but he didn’t wake up.

Being close to him felt so natural. The feeling that washed over him every time he held Taka felt natural. The swelling feeling in his chest, the tickling in the pit of his stomach. The warmth. It was all a part of him now. Taka was a part of him now. 

~*~*~

Taka felt Ryuzo’s arms still wrapped him tightly when morning broke. He couldn’t help but smile watching Ryuzo pout in his sleep. There was something almost ridiculous to the expressions he could make when he was at peace. Since there was no escaping the other’s embrace, Taka buried his face in Ryuzo’s chest. A warm smell lingered in his clothes. Warm hay. Sunshine. 

Home. 

It was around midday that Ryuzo was startled awake. He didn’t know what it was, but when he woke up, he found himself still holding the sleeping blacksmith. After all they had been through, he was more than happy to see him sleep so soundly. 

But not soundly enough to kiss his hair again. Ryuzo felt a blush spread over his face. There were things he just shouldn’t do no matter how badly he wanted to. 

Whatever it was that had blossomed between them, it was something so fragile. Something he didn’t understand just yet. Wasn’t it enough to just hold him a little longer? 

“Ryuzo…?” 

For a moment he held him tighter, then he let him go. “I’m here.” 

“I know,” there was a somberness in his tone that Ryuzo couldn’t understand. Did he do something wrong? 

Before he could ask, one of the women of the camp called out to them. Taka was needed at his furnace, one of the healers wanted to see Ryuzo. It felt as if something was lingering between them as they parted, unspoken words that would haunt them for the rest of the day. 

The healer smiled at Ryuzo wearily, they had all heard stories about the peasant boy that was taken in by the Sakai clan and later informally adopted by Lord Shimura. The loyal retainer to Lord Sakai. The boy that grew up to be a man who sold himself out to the Mongols.

Yet, every scar on his body, every word in his defence that Taka yelled at people trying to spread the rumours further than this camp silenced them. They had judged him too quickly, too harshly. 

“Thank you.” 

Even though the healer knew exactly what she was doing, something was missing. Her hands were soft. He was used to being patched up by rough hands, large hands that still knew how to work carefully. But nobody else would ever touch him as Taka did and that was more than okay with him. 

For a while, he just sat on the mat near the fire, nobody minded. Ever since the ghost was disposing of the invading power, a little bit of normalcy returned to the island. It had gotten easier to find a little bit of food again, less and less people turned up killed or injured. 

What a nuisance he was then...

Ryuzo rested his head on his knees and sighed. He shouldn’t be here to begin with. He should be fighting alongside Jin, but in his heart of hearts, he knew that he was still too weak for that. What would Taka think if he’d go out there to fight? There was no false humility to his thoughts, he knew that Taka would worry and it made him happy. 

“Are you hungry?” 

The young man blinked against the warm sunlight, the figure of a woman slowly took shape in front of him. There was something stern in her expression, stern yet gentle. “You must be Yuna.” 

For a moment she was taken aback, then she smiled softly, “Did Taka talk about me so much that you recognised me on first sight?” 

He couldn’t help but laugh, then he grew sombre again, “He did actually… at times I think that was all that kept him sane.” She sat down opposite to him, handing him a small bowl of stew. Ryuzo thanked her quietly, she let him eat. Their silence was comfortable, they sat together like two old friends even though they had only just met. 

“I’m glad that he had you,” once he had finished his meagre meal she began to talk, “You know, when I rescued him he was so incredibly quiet, he was shaking. Pale white. Once we were safe he began screaming and crying, that we need to back, that we need to rescue you.” 

There was nothing he could say, so he only listened. 

“Jin promised him that he would go back to get you, but there was always… an air of doubt around these words. At least to Taka. Rumours spread like a wildfire, especially these days. He knew that people are talking about you and the things you supposedly did.” 

“They’re not entirely wrong you know… I did things I am not proud of.” 

“To ensure the survival of someone you love.” 

She was a thief, Taka had told him that. If anyone would understand the struggle that Ryuzo went through it was her. He smiled tiredly and she returned the gesture. “I think you being there for Taka during that time helped him remain as strong as he has proven to be. When we were children, he was always a little cowardly or maybe I am just thinking that because I didn’t understand all the pain he felt.” 

The knuckles of his hands turned white as he clenched his fist. 

“But there was always this spark in him, this will to continue fighting. He would never admit it, but my brother is so much stronger than me.” 

“Don’t say that.” 

Yuna shook her head and smiled brightly this time, “No, I will say it, because it means I did everything right as his older sister. There isn’t much that I can be proud of in this life, but everything I did in order for Taka to survive and grow up to be the man he is now, is the one thing… the one thing I’ll always look back on with pride.” 

“You did an amazing job,” his gaze wandered to the blacksmith and his students working away at the makeshift furnace. Even though he knew that Yuna was still watching him, he couldn’t help but smile. 

“Take good care of him, okay?” 

“What do you mean?” 

But all she left him with was a knowing smile. 

~*~*~

The sun began to set and painted the island in a beautiful golden light. Slowly, the fire in the furnace burned down. It was no longer fed, the men were resting. 

Ryuzo walked down to the riverbed, someone had told him he would find Taka there. They hadn’t spoken ever since they had parted in the morning. It was the longest time he had spent separated ever since Ryuzo had been freed by Jin. 

Taka had rolled up the fabric of his pants, tied it to his tights as he ran through the clear water of the river, chasing after red dragonflies. There was an almost childlike naivete to his actions. The way he jumped, laughed and giggled. 

_Red dragonflies are a sign of autumn’s arrival, little moon. But do you know what else they symbolise?_

It felt as if they existed in two different worlds. Ryuzo had always felt content with being a retainer, a servant under Jin. He wanted Lord Shimura to love him like his own flesh and blood, but he could never take up the same space in his heart that Jin occupied. All his life, he stood in the shadow of his brother. 

And then there was Taka. Resilient, strong, beautiful. Like a lotus seed, a beautiful flower that grew out of muddy waters. A radiant and divine beauty. There was a place in the world for people like him. There was a need in the world for people like him. 

_Courage, strength, eternal love. If I should ever leave your side, my darling boy, look out for them. I will be with them, always watching over you._

Eternal love… **love**. 

For a moment their eyes met, whatever Taka saw in Ryuzo’s gaze it prompted him to smile at him, look at him with eyes that were overflowing with emotion. He opened his arms for him. Just like he did when they reunited. 

Without thinking twice he began running towards the blacksmith. 

There was a place in this world for people like him. It was right there with Taka. They crashed into each other, laughing as they did. Ryuzo felt Taka bury his face in his chest, inhaling his scent. 

“You smell like the forest and sunshine.” 

“And you smell like home.”

Was it too late? Was it too soon? Should they even measure time like other people did? Or did they only exist in their own little world, untouched by those around them? 

Taka smiled as Ryuzo cupped his cheeks. 

He could still feel his smile as their lips touched. Ryuzo felt Taka’s fingers bury deep into the fabric of his kimono as if he was begging the other to never let him go again. 

The blacksmith’s smile grew a little bigger, a little more tender as he felt Ryuzo’s fingers gently dig into his hair. It was only when they heard someone else approach that they backed away from each other. 

But it was only a deer watching them. 

Their laughter scared it away but it gave them a moment to recollect. 

“Took you long enough, Ryuzo.” 

“Oh? So you’re telling me you’ve been waiting for me to do this?” 

“I have. Ever since I first met you.” 

~*~*~

They were at peace in their own little camp. Nobody ever disturbed them here. It was their perfect little world, just the two of them and nobody else. But things had changed so drastically in the span of a second. 

Ryuzo inhaled sharply as he felt Taka’s hands run over his body, greedily sucking up all the heat he could give him. Hours had passed in a matter of minutes, they had been kissing till their lips got sore. Touching each other as if they were trying to memorise the shape of their bodies until the end of their days. But nothing was ever enough. 

There was a threshold they still needed to cross over and neither of them had the courage to say anything. Instead, Taka sprawled over Ryuzo, laid on top of him, pressing his erection against the other’s leg. He had felt it before. He had felt how hard Ryuzo had gotten. 

“You know, you just need to tell me what you want and you can have it.” 

“You. I want you.” 

Was it bold of him to say it? Maybe. Yet, it felt liberating, it felt as though he was finally being completely honest with his lover. He wanted him. Everything he had to give. Everything he was. 

“Then you shall have me. I am all yours.” 

Being with him felt like truly belonging somewhere. Truly belonging to someone. Taka shuddered as Ryuzo undressed him. A little confused, the blacksmith put his hand on that of his lover. “You don’t have to -” 

“Shhh… let me serve tonight. I want you to _feel_ how much I want you.” 

He couldn’t help but smile watching Taka blush and slowly unravel while he continued to undress him. The night was cool, but he would make sure to keep his little dragonfly warm. Once he was fully undressed Ryuzo gazed at his bare form, his fingertips drew lines around every curve, every bump. 

“Beautiful.” 

His lips touched his neck. Even though he spent every day at the forge, he smelled like warm, dried wood. Not like metal. Taka’s body tasted salty, a little sweet. There was not enough time in the world to explore his body as thoroughly as he wanted to. If only he could die at this moment, so it would be the last thing on his mind. So the last thing he would ever feel was Taka’s heartbeat below his lips. 

But he couldn’t just leave his lover behind now. Not now that they were finally honest with each other. There was still an entire lifetime ahead of both of them. To love each other. To know each other. 

Every time Ryuzo inched closer to his nether regions, Taka inhaled sharply. He had no intentions of stopping him. Why would he? It was the anticipation that was slowly clouding up his mind, he wanted to feel Ryuzo more, he wanted to feel him move deep inside him. 

Yet, if one wish was granted, it never meant that he would get so lucky a second time. There was no need to rush. Even though Ryuzo could hardly take as much time as he wanted to, it did not mean that he couldn’t spoil his Taka a little. 

Soft, sweet kisses were almost tortuous. They left a burning sensation on his skin. Ryuzo’s body was so warm, unlike his own. Thus, every touch, no matter how small, left a lingering sensation on his skin. 

“You smell so nice,” he inhaled his thick, warm scent deeply. Taka was already so hard it almost looked painful. How lucky he was, Ryuzo wasn’t a monster. He would relief him soon enough. 

“R-RYUZO!”, tears shot up his eyes as he felt the other’s thick, full lips wrap tightly around his aching cock. It felt so good that he let go of all restraints, he was moaning loudly, lustfully, as though he was begging for more. 

And more he would receive. 

Once he felt like Taka had gotten a little too comfortable with having his cock worshipped, Ryuzo pulled back. A trail of saliva and precum sheepishly indicated their earlier union and Taka turned away in shame. 

“No need to get flustered now.” 

Because it would only get worse. 

His tongue began teasing his entrance, Taka’s eyes widened in shock and in pleasure. He wanted to feel him this deep, but he didn’t expect that Ryuzo would go this far. He pushed up the other’s legs till he had a full view of his exposed anus. 

“You’ve been anticipating this, hm?” 

“...” 

“I can’t blame you, I wanted you too, all this time. I wanted you so **much**.”

There were no words he could utter to make it any better, instead, he just let everything happen, wash over him. _Feel_. Ryuzo’s tongue stretched him out little by little, slowly working its way inside while his hand was wrapped tightly around his shaft, pumping his cock. 

It was so warm, a little irritating, but it felt so good. The pleasure was nearly numbing, he wasn’t even sure how long or big his tongue was, it felt as if it was stretching him out and filling him completely. Every now and then he suddenly moaned against Taka’s sensitive opening, making him scream breathlessly. 

Feeling him squirm and claw away at the tatami mat they shared felt almost as good as moving inside him did. Ryuzo squeezed his cock, moved his hand faster. He watched hot precum trickle down on Taka’s trembling chest. What a waste… he wanted to taste it, savour it. 

“Please I don’t want to c-cum yet -” 

Ryuzo couldn’t resist one last flicker of his tongue before he pulled back, “Tell me what you want then.” 

“I want you _inside_ me.” 

“As you wish.” 

But wishes were never granted this easily; instead of feeling his hard, pulsing cock rubbing against his tight muscle and inner walls, Ryuzo pushed one finger inside him. “You’re not ready yet.” 

“P-Please I am just d-do it already-” 

“Do what already?” 

“ **Fuck me**.” 

The words sent a shiver down his spine, igniting a want inside of him that Ryuzo had never known before. It didn’t feel like hunger or lust. It was deeper. More visceral. It was the need to push his flesh into Taka, to look into his eyes while he moved deep inside him, filled him up with his semen, and tainted him for the world. Marked him. 

But he had to be patient. 

So he slipped another finger inside him. 

He was slowly slipping away, he could hardly think. Maybe it was his salvation because if he would keep on talking like that there wouldn’t be any holding back anymore. There was only so much resolve a single man could have and Taka was already testing him. 

Three. 

At this point he almost blacked out, he was mumbling things under his breath, his cock dripping more and more precum down on his chest. Ryuzo sheepishly began sucking on his testicles but it was enough to finally push Taka over the edge. 

“Ryuzo **please** fuck me already.” 

He pulled back and Taka instantly regretted what he said. It was an empty feeling, his muscle was gaping, closing around nothing, begging for Ryuzo to fill him up. Wordlessly, he pulled the blacksmith up, wrapped his arms around him and kissed him deeply. 

Taka had missed the feeling of Ryuzo’s lips on his, but when he felt his cock stretch him out, he finally felt complete. It was what he had been longing for this whole time. Ryuzo held him in a gentle embrace, kissed his neck, moved his hips in a steady rhythm, thrusting into him. 

“It feels so good.” 

“You feel amazing.” 

It was so hard to not say it, but for now, Taka was content holding back the words he actually wanted to say. Their eyes met and they watched each other’s emotions slowly bleed into their own. Never before had anyone looked at Ryuzo in a way that gave him shivers. Taka looked at him in a way that made him feel so fortunate to be alive, despite all of the hardships he had to endure. 

After all, it only led to him. 

His fingers dug into Ryuzo’s shoulders as he felt him begin to thrust into him harder. He smiled so sweetly, pecked on his lips and never broke eye contact. 

“I love you.” 

Of course, he knew that. He had known it from the moment they had kissed, no, he had known even sooner, but finally hearing it lit a fire deep inside him. He held Taka tighter, kissed him harder. Pressed his body down and began thrusting into him hard. 

Ryuzo felt his tip hit hard against Taka’s prostate, making him scream out in pleasure. 

“I love you too… I love you so much…”, he growled the words before he sunk his teeth into Taka’s shoulder, leaving a deep mark. 

“I’m all yours.” 

“And so am I.” 

They kissed. It was a bitter kiss. Blood mixed with saliva. He would patch him up later. He would love him now. 

“M-More,” Taka’s shaking arms wrapped around his throat, his legs wrapped around his waist, making it easier for Ryuzo to enter him. He was so incredibly tight, not touching himself before only made the feeling more intense. 

There was not much that he regretted in this moment; though, he did regret not doing this sooner. He should have loved him against all odds when the Mongols still held them captive, even though that was just a lover’s fever dream. It was only now, in the rare safety they enjoyed, that they could finally melt into each other. 

“Harder.” 

Feeling his tip and shaft press against Taka’s prostate nearly made him go insane, it felt so good. He wanted more. He couldn’t stop himself from moving harder but it was exactly what Taka wanted. And until the day that he would pass on, Taka would always get exactly what he wanted. 

It was a gentle brush of Ryuzo’s fingers against Taka’s lips that made him come. He yanked his hips upwards, pulling Ryuzo along who felt his cock twitch upon the sensation, but it was Taka’s deep, guttural moans that made him come. It felt as if they both couldn’t stop pouring out their love onto and into each other. 

Once they regained clarity and control over their senses, they watched the sun rising over the mountaintops of Tsushima. 

“I don’t think anyone will come to wake us up today.” 

“Don’t say that,” Taka couldn’t help but smile, even though he felt a little embarrassed. 

Ryuzo pulled him closer, kissed him gently, “I love you, I hope you know that.” 

“How could I ever forget that,” his hands gently ran through Ryuzo’s hair, “I love you too.” 

They shared one last kiss before they drifted off into a sound sleep, still holding each other. Finally, the island painted in gold had become a home to them.


End file.
